


Mr. Caleb

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Whump, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Alternative title: 09. Clean-Caduceus wakes up at night, finding a distressed Caleb. He decides to try and help
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Series: Prompts! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Mr. Caleb

Caduceus would’ve assumed this was the last thing he’d be doing at eleven that night. Sitting at the kitchen table with Caleb, watching the other shake was definitely not on his to do list. He’d woken up an hour ago to the sound of Caleb freaking out in his room. It pulled him out of his curled up position with Frumpkin, taking him down the hall to find the other. The darkness had put a strain on his eyes, a silent struggle to see around him.

Which led them to where they were now. Caduceus wasn’t exactly sure how to comfort him, watching him. He could see the way the other scratched at his arm. He sighed quietly, reaching out to pull his hand away.

“Mr. Caleb?” His voice was gentle, trying to gauge what the other wanted to hear. 

“ _ Ja _ ?” Caleb's gaze was still distant, his hand trying to pull away from the others hands. 

Caduceus watched him before standing up. He could see the scars both reopening and puffing up. Caleb had never directly told him where they’d come from, to be fair he always seemed to avoid the answer. However, Caduceus could only assume it had come from the teacher he only mentioned indirectly. 

He’d ask later

However, now, Caduceus was more concerned with bringing the other back down to earth, moving towards the sink. He’d lived in the same area with the other long enough to understand him. He cared for him and wanted to see him happy, but the night always brought along terrors. Terrors Caduceus knew Caleb could not even begin to explain, could not even begin to comprehend let alone escape. 

And Caduceus didn’t expect him to. 

He picked up a washcloth from next to the basin, carefully dipping it into the cold water. He wrung it out briefly making sure it wouldn’t drip onto his clothes. He turned to sit back on his chair, carefully taking Caleb's forearm in his hand once more. He touched the cloth to the skin, listening for a sign of discomfort or a reaction. When no sound came he began tapping it on the wounds. He could hear Caleb make a sound, causing him to halt briefly. His gaze shifted to him. 

“Mr. Caleb?” He watched him closely, concern filling his eyes. His nose twitched as he studied him. He watched him slump slightly. “How are you feeling?” 

No response came. An eerie silence filled the room, Caleb's eyes began filling with recognition again. Caduceus let go of him, reaching out to place a hand on the side of his head.

“Mr. Caleb?” He watched the other look up to him, fear taking over the gaze. “It’s alright.”

Caleb just nodded slowly, looking back down to his arm. Caduceus smiled a bit, carefully going back to dabbing the cloth. Silence fell between the two, the eerie feeling dispersing. Light flooded in from some of the lanterns outside, the sound of someone upstairs moving around began drifting downstairs. He stood up again once he was satisfied that Caleb was calm again. He turned to wash the cloth off, back turned to the other.

“Caduceus?”

He paused, hearing the shaky voice call to him. He turned to look at Caleb, ears twitching slightly.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Caduceus smiled a bit, nodding. He looked back down at his hands.

“Of course, Mr. Caleb.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Caleb Widogast is MY comfort character and I can choose what to push onto him tonight >:(  
> -  
> No I'm kidding but lets be real that religious trauma do be hitting different tonight. I decided to dabble in some Critical Role fics. This is genuinely my first time trying to write these two and I think I did pretty good. I like how it turned out :)  
> This is a really weak attempt at writing some comfort for them but you know, it's okay.   
> -  
> I think that might be it for these notes. I'll write more Crit Role if y'all want me to.  
> With that, stay safe, thank you for reading and wear your masks :)


End file.
